


I'll Reward You

by Salty_Watermelon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, M/M, Smut, Study Date, Studying, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Watermelon/pseuds/Salty_Watermelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's grades have been going down lately, and Riko is getting really mad at him. She won't let him play anymore in the team if he won't study more. She orders Kuroko to help him, because "it's his duty as his partner". Kagami isn't very amused to get someone's help, but when Tetsuya realizes what kind of rewards make his studying more intense, the situation gets more pleasant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Reward You

Riko stared at a bunch of papers in her hands eyes full of annoyment. Every other sheet had a red F on it. The ones left over had another ridiculously horrible grade marked on them. 

”Please explain this to me! You really can't continue like this, Bakagami!!” she yelled as she threw the papers from her hands on a wooden table. 

Another exams week was coming, and Seirin had a lot of games during the next month. Riko had to make some kind of a plan to the players, so they could keep a good balance between studying and playing. No one would like it if someone got kicked out of the school because of bad grades. 

Everyone else had succeeded on it. Some of them had gotten even A's from the last exams. They really knew what this all was about. 

Everyone else had understood it, except Kagami. 

Kagami had an ultimately ridiculous grin on his face as he looked away from Riko after every other second. He knew his grades were bad but what could he do about it? He loved basketball and used to spend all his spare time on the court close to his apartment. He wanted to get better and better, even if it costed his good grades. 

”I like to play, so I don't have time to study” he answered, still grinning like a fool in embarrassment. He avoided Aida's eyes because he knew her look would have been able to kill him. 

Taiga's attitude made her go crazy. How could someone like him – a rich guy who lived on his own and went to high school – act like that? How could anyone who was close to being an actual adult in the eyes of the law act like that? That irresponsible? She couldn't understand. 

”Bakagami..! You have to study! If you get under 50/100 of any of the upcoming exams, I won't let you play even once during the next spring!!”

She had her way to get what she wanted. 

”...What!? You couldn't do that!” a pair of red eyes was filled with shock. 

”I could. Kuroko, you'll help him with his studies, right?” Riko asked with a strong voice as he turned his face to the blue haired boy that stood a bit further from them. 

”What?” he asked. He kept his face all straight, but blue eyes widened a bit in confusement. 

”Your grades are so god that you could probably help that idiot too. It's your duty as his shadow” she commanded. 

”So you're going to make me suffer because of that idiot?” he asked, bringing the same thing out loud in different words.

”Yes”

”Coach, you can't do this...!” Kagami almost whined. 

”I don't want to waste my time with him”

”You little...!”

”Cut it off, boys! You do whatever I say or I'll kick you out of the team! Fifteen laps around the court and start studying today!”

\- - -

Just about three hours after Riko had let them home the shadow and the light sat together in Kuroko's room. His parents had left for the night to see one movie they had wanted to see for weeks now. They were alone.

Kagami sat at Tetsuya's table with three opened books before his eyes. The red lamp on the table pointed straight to all those letters in the books. He desperately read tens of sentences again and again, trying to remember what they said. But after every other second his thoughts flew away, to court. He really wasn't able to think anything else than basketball. 

Tetsuya himself sat on his bed, right next to his light, not saying a word. He just stared at the redhead silently, following his studying from aside. He had already done his homework and knew what the books in his bag kept inside. He had nothing to do. Kagami didn't even let him help. 

"Aah! I can't do this!" Taiga yelled in despair as he placed his forehead against the table. Strong fingers came to pull his red strands of hair. He just had no ability to focus on the second world war. He wanted to go outside and play. He wanted to feel the surface of the ball against his palm's skin. He wanted to jump as high as he could. It always felt like he was flying. 

It was something he was made for. It was something he wanted to do with his life. 

He didn't want to spend his years sitting inside and reading. 

"Go on. Just two more pages and you've read already ten pages" Tetsuya said with a calm, monotonic voice. Kagami muttered something to himself, something that Kuroko just didn't hear well enough to understand. 

"But I can't... I want to go out!" he whined in pain. 

"Go ahead. You'll thank me later" Kuroko said quickly. 

Kagami sighed deeply as he finally rose his head, letting the text on the book sink into his brains again. He had no chances to run away. Kuroko had left his dog on his door, so he couldn't go even near the way he'd use to escape. That annoying idiot...

Clock kept counting seconds on the wall when Kagami read and read about the things that had happened some tens of years ago in Europe, Germany. He couldn't remember any of the years like what had happened and when. Damn, he couldn't do this. He'd fail his exams and he wouldn't be able to play ever again. He'd become old without getting on the court ever again. The last time he played would really be his last. His willpower to live was all gone.

Three and a half pages later he had finally read 10 full pages of text. Only 124 left. If he kept this pace, he'd probably be able to make it through the exams. 

But it was so damn tiring. He couldn't do this without any pauses so he could do something physical, something to clear his mind for even a few minutes. Even Tetsuya knew it. And he knew how he'd get him to read even more without letting him outside. 

A sudden touch in the inner side of Kagami's tights made him flinch. He felt how slender fingers slid on his jeans near to his crotch, drawing soft circles. The touch made his heart jump to his throat and he drew his focus from the books to the fingers. 

Youngster looked quickly at the bed from the corner of his eyes - Kuroko wasn't there anymore.

He was under the table, touching his tights. 

What the hell was that guy doing?

"...Kuroko...?" the redhead muttered in confusement as he tried to look under the table with his red eyes. 

"Don't mind me. Keep reading" Tetsuya said with a straight voice as he kept on drawing circles with his fingertips. He really had been able to sneak under his desk without him noticing anything. He really could do anything secretly.

"...Well, that's easier said than done" Taiga spit the words out of his mouth as he focused his eyes again on the black words on the pages right in front of him. He read one sentence again, again and again, but it just didn't stick to his mind. He couldn't concentrate well enough when someone - his own shadow - was touching almost the most sensitive part of his body.

Kagami grit his teeth together and brought his forehead closer to the book so he could focus completely on the black words around the pages. He tried to block out the weird, uncomfortable feeling that Kuroko was causing to him with his slender fingers and gentle touches. He tried to force all that information from sentences about the world wars, but it turned out to be even harder than he had thought. 

"..What the hell are you actually doing!?" Taiga finally asked, raising his voice a bit, annoyed. Even if he felt uncomfortable being there - Kuroko's way to touch him under the table wasn't something what friends do to each other! - he couldn't run away. Nigou was still standing at the door with bloodlust in his eyes (or so it seemed to Kagami), not letting anyone out. The redhead's legs felt like boiled spaghetti (was it because Kuroko's touches or the rough practice they had had today before? Who knows), so he couldn't run away even if he wasn't afraid of dogs, those aboveground devils. 

Nigou was the reason one why he didn't want to come to Kuroko's house more often. 

"What caused the second world war to stop?" the smaller one asked politely under the table, fingertips drawing soft circles on Kagami's inner tights, slowly sneaking closer to his crotch. 

"What!?

"What caused the second world war to stop?" he repeated, sounding like a broken record which kept saying the same things again and again.

"Why are you asking that!? Just stop that already! You make me feel uncomfortable!" Taiga almost yelled still staring at the pages with his burning red eyes. "And how the hell should I know something like that!?" he finally answered to his shadow's question. 

"I won't stop until you can answer my questions" he continued with calm, silent voice. Once, like as for an accident his other middle finger stroked quickly and gently the fabric of Taiga's jeans on where the zipper was placed. It made Kagami's cheek turn a bit red. His cheekbones were on fire. 

Kagami had nothing more to say. He couldn't escape, he couldn't say anything against his shadow. 

He could just try and ignore it all and focus on studying. 

A deep silence filled up the room, the pressure of it almost hid even the sound of breathing and clock ticking under it. Kagami's eyes ran through the pages as his heart beated a lot faster than normally. The skin of his face feels like it was burning off. Kuroko stared at his crotch under the table with his innocent, blue eyes as his fingers kept teasing him. 

The beating of Taiga's heart spread around his whole body. He could feel it beat right under his jeans, close to his friend's fingers. It made it even harder to concentrate. 

"What were the Axis Powers and Allied Powers?" Tetsuya's soft voice asked after 15 minutes out of nowhere.

Well this is something Kagami could answer at. He remembered reading about that just some pages earlier. "The Axis Powers were Germany, Japan, Italy... The Allied Powers were China, USA, Soviet Union, France and United Kingdoms..." he muttered. The uncomfortable feeling around his hips was growing second by second. 

"...Good..." a silent whisper sliced the air as Kuroko finally brought his hand to stroke the redhead's manhood with his other palm through the thick fabric of jeans. It made the whole muscular body twitch. 

"H-hey...!"

"Why did Hitler die and where?" the bluenette tried to keep his friend's focus out of what he is doing, tried to force him to study. 

"...He... committed a suicide..." he started to mutter an answer but had to end his sentence before answering the question completely. He didn't know. 

"Read more" 

"...Y-yes..."

\- - - 

The sun started to go down on the outside, the light started to get too dim to study. Kagami had to turn on Kuroko's lamp on the table because the bluenette didn't come out, and Taiga just couldn't stand up and walk. Both of them were forced to be there - or to be more accurate - Kuroko forced them to be there. This was the only way to get the other to study properly. The only way he could think of. And he wanted him to get through the exams, he wanted to play basketball as soon as possible, but it wouldn't happen if Taiga failed his exams. 

If Riko didn't force him to help his light to study, the upcoming season would have gotten very boring for them. 

Well, their coach probably wasn't thinking of studying like this. 

Whatever. Who cares what they do if they success. 

The pressure under the jeans got more uncomfortable second by second. It made the space in his pants to disappear. His blood rushed to the area of his hips. Kuroko's touches turned him on, it was the fact, even if he didn't want to accept it himself. 

"...Could you just please stop already..." the redhead almost whined, voice trembling a bit. Focusing on the text started to get impossible. The thought of someone - especially Kuroko - causing and seeing him get excited in a situation like this made him feel so uncomfortable that you couldn't even describe it with words. 

"How many people did die during that war?"

"...About 70 million, am I right..?" the muscular one whispered silently. He closed his eyes while his lips separated slowly. His breathing got a bit heavier than normally. 

"...You really seem to have learned something.. That's good" the one under the table mutters, before he pressed his lips on the fabric of the dark jeans right in front of him. He kissed the lump through the pants with his soft lips, gently, eyes closed. Hands were now just resting on Kagami's tighs.

"O-oi..!!"

"...You've done well. You can have a small pause now" a silent whisper allowed before the lips were pressed again on the bulging out crotch. It felt so good, but still so annoyingly teasing. The feeling made a sort moan escape from between Taiga's lips. He pressed his eyelids again together, hands squeezed into tight fists

Kuroko teased the hardened manhood with his lips for three long minutes, before he finally brought his fingers to the zipper. His finger opened it, and the belt slowly. Kagami could hear it all, and especially feel it all when his cock was taken out with slender, cold fingers.

"Mh...!" he whined as his splitted eyebrows turned slightly upwards. He had to bring his other palm on his mouth to keep his voices inside. He felt how those same fingers started to stroke him gently, second by second harder and harder. He knew what was happening, he felt what was happening, but he couldn't see it or do anything about it. Somehow it was... exciting. 

Tetsuya slowly brought his lips to redhead's manhood, pressing tens of gentle kisses on it's sensitive, pulsing surface. He couldn't get his eyes off it. It was so big. You could see cocks like that while surfing around the porn site but in real life... It wasn't that usual. But now it was there, right in front of his face, hardened, beating. 

He slowly licked it with his tongue once, from the bottom to the top, before he hid it in his mouth. Its tip rubbed against the soft insides of his mouth. He could hear how Taiga was enjoying being inside of his mouth. He could hear his moans - everyone was a bit louder than the former ones - his deep sighs, his whines as he slowly let the manhood sink deeper in his mouth. Soon it reached the point where leading it even a bit deeper would have made him throw up. Feeling a salty, thick cock that deep in his mouth made the eyes water a bit. Eyelids tightly closed, he didn't care about it. 

It was time to give his light a reward for studying so well. 

Taiga just couldn't resist staying out of the happening under the table. He brought his other hand - not that one that helped to keep his voices inside - on Kuroko's head, pulling his hair gently, slowly helping his head to take even more of him inside of his mouth. His hips tried to come a bit across. 

"M-mm... Kuroko..." the young man moaned with pure pleasure in the tone of his voice. He was trembling. His words were said a bit higher from his usual tone. 

Tetsuya couldn't answer. He focused on rewarding the redhead with his soft mouth, feeling how his own heart was slowly sneaking downwards, to his pants. The other hand left Kagami's tight, slowly, secretly sneaking down to his own crotch - the situation was just simply too erotic, too exciting to bear. Seeing - or actually hearing his partner like that made him lose the rational way of thinking. 

His parents would get home soon. If they'd see what was happening in their son's room... Well, who knows what would have happened. 

But the idea of it wasn't that uncomfortable. It brought even more excitement to the moment. 

Could they make it in time? Could they do it secretly? Could they really keep it from anyone knowing?

"A-aa!" a way too loud moan filled the room as Kagami reached his limit. He turned his face towards the roof, pulling the blue hair under the table even harder as his sperm bursted inside his shadow's mouth. 

Tetsuya was far from being pleased himself. His cock was rock-hard in his pants, begging for attention, for touches. He pulled his hand away from his crotch, leaving his body alone. He could ignore the uncomfortable feeling. It would go away after some time. 

Kuroko slowly pulled his head away, swallowing the warm liquid in his mouth - there was no place where he could have spitted it out. 

Slender fingers helped the redhead to close his jeans again - his buttons, his zipper, his belt. He quickly wiped his corners of the mouth with other palm, still staying under the table - well, he couldn't get out before Kagami would stand up. 

"...It's getting late. You really should go already" Kuroko mentioned silently, with a calm and steady voice. He didn't let the other to hear how horny he actually was feeling.

"....Y-yes...! That's true..! I'll be on my way" Kagami said as he finally got off the chair, face still turned bright red. He took his book, his pens, his stuff and put it all inside of his bag. Even if he had gotten up, his shadow was still hiding under the table. "...Are you alright, Kuroko...?" the young man asked silently. 

"Yeah. I just kind of can't feel my other leg. It'll be fine soon. But you really should hurry back to your home" he continued avoiding to reveal the state of his body and mind. "I wish luck for your exams"

"...Yeah... Thanks... See you tomorrow!"

He heard how the door slammed.

\- - - 

"How is this even possible!?" Riko asked. She was very surprised and it was written all over her face.

She was now holding the new exam results in her hands. She had gone through Kagami's exams for about nine times now, and she couldn't yet believe her eyes.

Taiga had gotten excellent grades. Most of his teammates had gotten worse numbers than him. It wasn't long since it was just the opposite. 

"Well, I think I had a good teacher" Kagami smirked, feeling how his hit one extra beat when he turned his gaze at the blue haired boy standing next to him. Tetsuya kept his eyes turned away, clearly pressing his lips tightly together. 

"I'm glad I was able to help you."

"If you learn this much better when you study with Kuroko-kun, you should really do it more often! You could get more good grades and I wouldn't have to think about kicking you out of the team!" Riko said. Her brown eyes shined in happiness. 

"Yeah. That'd be nice" Taiga answered with a too straight voice. "I could help him with his studies someday, too"

Normal words that you could hear every day anywhere didn't mean anymore the same what they had meant just about a week ago. Not for them. 

Hearing them made Kuroko's cheek turn bright red.

"...Yeah... I'd be happy if you could do it, Kagami-kun"

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I got an inspiration for this some months ago, during my last exams week XD  
> Studying like that would be awesome... <3  
> But yeah, I'm glad I was finally able to finish this xD  
> I hope you like this little smutty one-shot~  
> Feel free to comment... ;)


End file.
